kantopokefandomcom-20200213-history
Beedrill
|} | align="middle"| |} |- | align="middle"| |} | align="middle"| |} |- | align="middle" colspan="2"| |} |- | align="middle" colspan="2"| |} |- | align="middle"| |} | align="middle"| |} |- | align="middle" width="50%"| |} | align="middle" width="50%"| |} |- | align="middle" width="50%"| |} | align="middle" width="50%"| |} |- | align="middle" colspan="2"| |} |- | align="middle" colspan="2"| |} |- | align="middle" colspan="2"| |} |} Biology Physiology Beedrill mostly resembles a bipedal wasp, however it only has four legs instead of six. Beedrill's head is round with a slightly pointed mouth, with large, shiny red eyes and antennae in the shape of the number 7. Its legs are connected to its body by its thorax, and the first two are tipped with long, conical stingers. It stands on its other two legs, which are long, segmented and insectoid in shape. Beedrill has rounded, veined wings, and another stinger on its striped abdomen. Gender differences None. Special abilities They have incredibly painful stings, and move extremely fast. They chase after intruders relentlessly in a swarm. Beedrill is the only known Pokémon that learns Twineedle. Behavior They are highly territorial and normally live in colonies. Disturbing a swarm of Beedrill will cause the whole colony to attack. Beedrill is depicted as being very quick, so it's extremely difficult to avoid its attack after approaching its nest. Habitat Most Beedrill nest in forests and misty wooded areas. They can be encountered in Kanto and Johto. Diet :Main article: Pokémon food Like bees, it might be possible that it collects nectar, but it is also described to use sharp, poisonous stings to defeat prey, then taking the victim back to its nest for food. In the anime Major appearances Casey's Beedrill Ash captured a Beedrill in the Bug-Catching Contest, but he gave it to Casey because she is a huge fan of yellow and black Pokémon. Jimmy's Beedrill Jimmy of New Bark Town owns a Beedrill which was seen in The Legend of Thunder! Other Beedrill's first non-cameo appearance was in Challenge of the Samurai, where a swarm of them stole Ash's Metapod after evolving from Kakuna. The reason for this was to avenge Ash for failing to capture the Weedle (and startling it), which subsequently fled after Samurai arrived. In The Fourth Round Rumble a trainer named Jeanette Fisher used a Beedrill against Ash's Bulbasaur. During Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea, The Phantom used two of these Poison Bee Pokémon to chase Ash and friends. Minor appearances Beedrill has appeared in a lot of episodes, mostly having an antagonistic role to Ash and friends who are usually attacked by a swarm of Beedrill and end up running away. In The Lost Lapras, an obnoxious trainer who was attacking a Lapras had a Beedrill. A Beedrill was used by one of the students of the Pokémon Trainer's School in Gonna Rule The School!. A Beedrill is used in the PokéRinger Contest in That's Just Swellow. In the manga In the Electric Tale of Pikachu manga, Ash caught a Beedrill in Kanto, and it was part of a swarm that he had disturbed when he caught a Mankey. He thought this Beedrill, along with Mankey, would help him to raise his Trainer level, but it couldn't. Pokémon Adventures One of Giovanni's most treasured and strongest team members is a Beedrill he caught in his childhood from Viridian Forest. It is also one of the few members of his team that isn't a Ground-type. Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Beedrill was in the first Super Smash Bros. game. When a Poké Ball was opened, one would come out and fly away. A few seconds later a whole swarm would fly by and attack everyone on the field except the user. It did not appear again in Super Smash Bros. Melee and its role was taken over by Unown. Game data Pokédex entries Game locations Stats !125 - 172 !240 - 334 |- style="background: #f5ac78" | !76 - 145 !148 - 284 |- style="background: #fae078" | !40 - 101 !76 - 196 |- style="background: #9db7f5" | !45 - 106 !85 - 207 |- style="background: #a7db8d" | !76 - 145 !148 - 284 |- style="background: #fa92b2" | !72 - 139 !139 - 273 |- style="background: #c6d16e" | colspan="3"| |- | colspan="3" style="background: #c6d16e; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 10px; -webkit-border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 10px; -webkit-border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; -icab-border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; -o-border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; -icab-border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; -o-border-bottom-right-radius: 10px"| *Minimum stats are calculated with 0 EVs, IVs of 0, and a hindering nature. *Maximum stats are calculated with 252 EVs, IVs of 31, and a helpful nature. *This Pokémon's Special base stat in Generation I was 45. |} |} | align="middle" style="-moz-border-radius: 6px; border-radius: 6px; -webkit-border-radius: 6px; -khtml-border-radius: 6px; -icab-border-radius: 6px; -o-border-radius: 6px"| |} |- | align="middle" style="-moz-border-radius: 6px; border-radius: 6px; -webkit-border-radius: 6px; -khtml-border-radius: 6px; -icab-border-radius: 6px; -o-border-radius: 6px"| |} | align="middle" style="-moz-border-radius: 6px; border-radius: 6px; -webkit-border-radius: 6px; -khtml-border-radius: 6px; -icab-border-radius: 6px; -o-border-radius: 6px"| |} |- | align="middle" style="-moz-border-radius: 6px; border-radius: 6px; -webkit-border-radius: 6px; -khtml-border-radius: 6px; -icab-border-radius: 6px; -o-border-radius: 6px"| |} | align="middle" style="-moz-border-radius: 6px; border-radius: 6px; -webkit-border-radius: 6px; -khtml-border-radius: 6px; -icab-border-radius: 6px; -o-border-radius: 6px"| |} |} Type effectiveness |- align="middle" valign="top" | style="border-bottom: #6d7815 1px solid; border-left: #6d7815 1px solid; background: #c6d16e; border-top: #6d7815 1px solid; border-right: #6d7815 1px solid; -moz-border-radius: 10px; border-radius: 10px; -webkit-border-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-radius: 10px; -icab-border-radius: 10px; -o-border-radius: 10px" width="20%"|'Weak to' | style="border-bottom: #6d7815 1px solid; border-left: #6d7815 1px solid; background: #c6d16e; border-top: #6d7815 1px solid; border-right: #6d7815 1px solid; -moz-border-radius: 10px; border-radius: 10px; -webkit-border-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-radius: 10px; -icab-border-radius: 10px; -o-border-radius: 10px" width="20%"|'Resistant against' | style="border-bottom: #6d7815 1px solid; border-left: #6d7815 1px solid; background: #c6d16e; border-top: #6d7815 1px solid; border-right: #6d7815 1px solid; -moz-border-radius: 10px; border-radius: 10px; -webkit-border-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-radius: 10px; -icab-border-radius: 10px; -o-border-radius: 10px" width="20%"|'Unaffected by' | style="border-bottom: #6d7815 1px solid; border-left: #6d7815 1px solid; background: #c6d16e; border-top: #6d7815 1px solid; border-right: #6d7815 1px solid; -moz-border-radius: 10px; border-radius: 10px; -webkit-border-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-radius: 10px; -icab-border-radius: 10px; -o-border-radius: 10px"|'Damaged normally by' |- | colspan="4" style="border-bottom: #6d7815 1px solid; border-left: #6d7815 1px solid; line-height: 10px; background: #c6d16e; border-top: #6d7815 1px solid; border-right: #6d7815 1px solid; -moz-border-radius: 10px; border-radius: 10px; -webkit-border-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-radius: 10px; -icab-border-radius: 10px; -o-border-radius: 10px"| |} Learnset |} |} |}